Hanabi's Adventure!
by TeresaYates
Summary: This is the second entry to Hanabi's Slutty Adventure Series! I hope you all enjoy it hehe. onward!


**Welcome to my new One shot! I know I could have added another chapter to the previous one but I honestly didn't have anything else for their story hehe. Enjoy! Now this one is just like the other one, this is another alternate timeline, Tenzari and co doesn't exist. (Due to me not having the rights from the author to use them again. v.v). Himawari doesn't in this one either! hehe.**

Chapter 2 of 1: Hanabi x Kiba (and more!)

It was daylight, and it was raining pretty hard today. In the rain was a girl who looked about sixteen years old, she wore her usual ninja wear outfit. (A/N the one from Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 of course hehe.) the girl stretched her arms as she held onto her umbrella as she walked past the barbeque shop, the bar and the ramen shop. "Hmmm" said the girl, her name is Hanabi Hyuga, little sister of Hinata Uzumaki, sister by marriage to Naruto Uzumaki, and an Auntie to her ten years old nephew Boruto Uzumaki. She had a nickname she gave Boruto, she called him Bolt Uzumaki from time to time. "I can't wait to see what Hinata's preparing for dinner tonight." she smiled to herself closing her eyes as she walked. "I can just taste her cooking now! Maybe she should give me a few pointers on how to be an awesome cook just like she is." Hanabi adored her big sister a lot, even though she was often busy from time to time, that didn't mean anything to her. She loved messing with her whenever she got the chance. Hanabi kept walking when suddenly, all the street lights turned out, She opened her eyes and stopped walking, she felt the wind blow really strong, it was so powerful it launched her up in the air towards an alley, that was four miles behind her. "Ow..!" she cried out once her back hit the wall, she tried to stand up but she was dizzy. "The wind is stronger than I thought on this rainy day." she said to herself as she stood up seeing her clothes were now soaked completely, rain poured down her head, her body and her feet. "It's no use." she said sitting down closing her eyes a little. "I have to let my vision-" she stopped talking when she looked up and saw a man standing in front of her with his dick in his hand. "Hey cutie" he said seductively as he continued stroking himself. "What's something pretty as you doing out here in an alley?" he said leaning his dick closer to her face. Hanabi's heart skipped a beat, she never seen a man's dick before and she was sure he was close enough to her. "My head.." she mumbled standing up to her feet, he still looked like a dark figure to her, He chuckled and pinned her against the wall. "Hey!" she called out. "Let go of me!" she started kicking, and pulling against him. "Sorry, but now's not the time for any of that." he said seductively. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, even more scared than before at what the man was planning on doing to her. The man smirked to himself as he smashed his lips against hers, and quickly removed her clothes. Hanabi blushed byt his but continued to try an struggle to get free. "Mmm" she moaned in the kiss lightly just as he broke she coughed a bit before feeling something being pushed deep inside her, she shouted out in agony. "T-Take it out! I-It hurts!" she wailed still struggling against him. The man smirked and started thrusting, Hanabi moaned and cried out in both pain in pleasure, this continued for a while until he cummed inside her and dropped her to the floor. "Thanks for the fuck sweet heart, let's play again sometime." he said walking away. At the other end of the alley came a voice, she couldn't see the person but she heard it as they kneeled beside her. "Hanabi! Hold on." said the voice, the women picked her up in her arms allowing her head to lay against her boobs with her hand on the back her back as she dashed to the nearest hospital.

Seven hours passed, it was 1:30am. Hanabi opened her eyes weakly, she looked on the couch and saw her clothes had been cleaned, dried and brought to her. "Ughh..." she said weakly as she sat up on the bed. "M-My head..." Hinata had been sitting down in a chair to her left with Boruto, resting his head on her lap and Naruto who allowed Boruto to lay his legs across him. "Where...am I?" she said lowly looking around again, she saw was in a hospital room. "H...How did I get here..?" she said lowly carefully trying to get out of bed. A pain from the back of her head throbbed exactly where the Byakugan's blind spot was, she figured something serious must have happened and not only that but her vagina was hurting really bad. "O-Ouch!" she said in a low cry. "Why am I so sore?" Hinata continued sleeping soundly, as did Boruto and Hinata. Hanabi laid down and fell asleep, eight hours later she woke up. She stared at the ceiling to see Hinata, Boruto and Naruto had left, there was a note on her bed saying. 'We've gone to get breakfast, be back in thirty minutes.' "Oh.." she said lowly as her room door opened, she looked up and saw Kiba and Lee coming inside it, with Neji who was standing on the outside of the door as it closed. "Lee, Kiba. What are you guys doing here?" she asked confused while looking at them. Lee stood to her right while looknig at her. "Young Hanabi, we've heard about what happenned to you and at last we came to revive your burning innocence!" said lee fist pumping in the air. "Yeah, it's so sad we couldn't get here sooner to play with you." said Kiba smirking as he stood on her right. "What do you two mean?" she asked them curiously. Lee strapped down her legs in the bed. "How does your pussy feel Hanabi? Is it not healed yet?" he asked her. Hanabi blushed as she shrugged. "I-I guess it feels fine." "Good" said Kiba as he hopped on the bed in front of her with her legs strapped to the bed. "Wait what are you doing Kiba?" she said a little cautiously. "Oh, i'm going to make sure I break your pussy this time." he said sedutively, Hanabi was about to push the button to call for her nurse or doctor but when she turned to push the button Lee slammed his dick in her mouth. Hanabi's eyes watered from the force of it hitting the back of her throat. "Arg.." she choked out in a low tone as he started thrusting, she tried pushing and pulling away but Lee pulled his arms behind him, allowing him to thrust in her mouth. Kiba smirked as he leaned down between her legs and slammed his dick inside her and thrusted. Lee moaned lowly, as did Kiba, they didn't want Neji coming in on them. Hanabi's eyes watered more as they fucked her non stop. "Mmm" she moaned with quiet sobs. Lee moaned more as he thrusted faster feeling himself coming close to his limits. "Feel the power of youth!" he moaned as he kept thrusting, Kiba chuckled and kept thrusting more. "You're pussy officially belongs to me now Hanabi" he said seductively as he kissed her neck. Hanabi squeezed her eyes shut as they both cummed inside her. She panted heavily and tiredly, trying not to swallow his cum but it couldn't be helped. Lee pulled out her mouth once he was done, Kiba done the same and licked his own semen up, being sure not to leave behind any trace of their action. Hanabi choked and gasped for air as she struggled more to get free. "Neji! Nej-" she shouted but was soon stopped by Kiba slamming his lips onto hers, forcing her to swallow his cum as he spat it down her throat. Neji quickly busted in the room a second too late, Rock Lee and Kiba had teleported out the room. "Hanabi what happened? Why are you strapped down to the bed?" he asked his cousin in a worried tone. Hanabi let her tears fall freely as she wanted to speak but was afraid he wanted them to do this to her, seeing he never came in the room. Neji hid his smirk from her as he kept his eyes locked on his younger cousin who finally put the clues together.

Five days passed since the incident in the hospital, she was too afraid to go outside or even to the store. She tried telling Hinata about it but the experince traumitized her too much. "Hanabi?" said Hinata looking at her younger sibling worriedly as they sat in the kitchen, at the table eating lunch. "Y-Yes..?" she said in a timid tone. "Do you mind watching Boruto for me? I have to go meet up with Sakura and Ino." Boruto had sat down in his own chair and table while eating his food proudly, he was sure not to make a mess at all. "S-Sure big sister, I'd love to watch him for you." she said smiling while looking over at Boruto who smiled at her and waved. "Hi!" he said. "Hi Boruto." she said smiling back at him before looking at Hinata who finished eating her food, and had began washing her bowl out. "Thanks Hanabi, you're the best!" she said running out the front door, being sure to lock it behind her. Hanabi continued eating, once she finshed she heard a loud crash coming from Boruto's table. "Boruto are you okay?" she said quickly turning around. Boruto blinked and saw he was covered in his own food, it was spilled over the floor due to him dropping it. "I'm okay Auntie." he said standing up, Hanabi sighed and giggled as she picked him up then took him upstairs in the bathroom and turned the water on, allowing it to fill half way. "Here, I'll let you take a bath while I go clean up okay?" she said ruffling his hair. Boruto grinned and nodded, he pulled out a pack of skittles from his pocket. "You want some Auntie?" he asked her as he shook the bag. "Sure!" she said pouring five of them in her hand and ate them quickly before handing the bag back to him. Hanabi went downstsirs and cleaned up his mess. Once she was done her body felt hot, she wasn't sure why but her pussy was dripping wet. "H-Haaah" she moaned softly as she stopped in the living room and fell on her back. "W-Why am I so horny?" she said while trailing her hands to her boobs and played with them roughly. "Haaaah!" she moaned loudly while playing with them, she trailed her free hand down to her pussy and rubbed it,. "Haaah!" she moaned more. Boruto stood at the end of the couch watching her remove her clothes and masturbating. "Haaah!" moaned Hanabi, he smirked to himself as he walked over to his Auntie with his hrd dick out. "Auntie is being very naughty" he said seductively "B-Boruto, haaaah" she moaned as she kept rubbing her walked over to where her pussy was and poofed in smoke revealing Neji sticking his dick inside her pussy and started thrusting. "C-Cousin?! Haaah" she said high alert and moaned more. She wasn't able to control herself, she figured it had something to do with those skittles she ate. "My, My Hanabi, you are such a slut" he grinned as he kept thrusting, she moaned more as Kiba and Lee showed up with their hard dicks out, Kiba shoved his in her ass and Lee put his back in her mouth. Hanabi was too much in pleasure to care what they were dong to her, She only moaned as they fucked her. Soon Kakashi, Guy and Sasuke all came in, as they waited their turns, to fuck the Hyuga Hieress. Hanabi moaned more as they thrusted more. (I..I love this.. I want them to keep fucking me for an eternity!) she thought to herself as they all kept thrusting.

**Annd there we go. I know you guys might hate the idea of having a few men come in and have fun with Hanabi but in the end, she truly liked it. See you all in my next one shot!**


End file.
